


Best-Laid Plans

by tadunreal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmastime, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gyftmas, On the surface, Original Character(s), Petal is adorable, Secret Santa, Underfell Sans is just called "Sans" here, and Underfell Papyrus is called just "Papyrus" too, apologies for my poor formatting, cause it technically takes place in the Underfell universe, it was such a joy to work with her sldfhlsd, just a really sweet fic, this is the first fic i've posted on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadunreal/pseuds/tadunreal
Summary: It's Gyftmastime, and Petal is determined to show the Underfell bros the joy of family dinners. Something, or someone, rather, gets in her way.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Original Character, Sans/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa fic for sonamyluffer101! It was wonderful to work with her sona, Petal, she's so sweet and cute. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was the day before Gyftmas, and all through the house, no creatures were stirring, not even a mouse. One Petal, however, was awake and busy in the kitchen on the lower level of the skelebro’s home. She was standing over a bubbling sauce, mixing furiously while reading from a cookbook propped up on the counter nearby. 

Whenever the topic of Gyftmas was brought up in conversation, the skeleton brothers had never really talked much about what Gyftmas was like in the Underground, but given the grim looks on Sans’ and Papyrus’ faces when she asked, Petal figured it wasn’t a happy occasion. Petal cared deeply for both skeleton brothers, and was determined to reintroduce Gyftmas to them as a joyous, glad occasion. Gyftmas was always a nice time where she came from, full of visiting loved ones, great food, and fun times. Petal wanted to introduce this concept of a warm, merry Gyftmas to her skeletons, starting with the food. Spurred by the thought, she left the sauce to simmer and moved to dice some vegetables on the counter next to her. 

Making Gyftmas dinner was one of her favorite traditions, as it allowed her to spend memorable time with friends and family cooking and preparing the meal together. She smiled as she swept the diced vegetables onto a baking sheet. Yes, food was one of her very favorite parts of the Gyftmas season, and it was one she was sure Sans would enjoy. Food was always something Sans valued greatly, and it was one of their favorite things to share. Life in the Underground wasn’t kind, under the creed of “kill or be killed”, and good food one could really enjoy, especially with loved ones, was rare. The concept of family dinner was one Petal cherished, spending quality time with your loved ones and sharing a meal together. That was what she wished for her little family this holiday.

She had almost finished with her preparations for the sides when she heard the distinct noise of someone flopping onto the couch. Petal paused to dry her hands quickly, and walked over to the couch. There was Sans, face down and pretending to sleep. She giggled, and went to go sit next to him.

“Good morning.” She said fondly, stroking the top of his skull. Sans mumbled something indistinct into the couch cushions, barely stirring. Petal laughed again. “You have to take your face out of the couch if you want me to hear you.” she said. 

Sans groaned, the sound muffled by the couch once more, and he reluctantly rolled onto his side, where he prompt wound his arms around Petal’s waist and buried his head in her lap. “Mmm g’mornin” could be heard more clearly now. 

Petal resumed her soft petting “Sleep well?”

Sans turned his head to look up at her and grinned, his gold tooth glinting in the overhead lights. “Always better wit’ you, doll” 

Petal rolled her eyes jokingly, but her smile betrayed her real feelings. “You dork..” 

“Ya know ya love me” Sans crooned, a smug look on his face that was nearing shit-eating levels. Curbing her face into a disapproving pout, Petal stood and grabbed Sans’ arms. “Just for that, you have to come and help me in the kitchen now!” She braced herself and tried to pull Sans off the couch. He watched her struggle for a minute before taking pity on her and standing up himself.

“Alright darlin’, you win. What do ya need help with?” 

Grinning, Petal pulled him into the kitchen. “You get to be my sous chef!” she said brightly, all traces of her frown gone. She handed him a bowl and spoon, stacking a cookbook on top. “I need you to follow this recipe. I’ve set out the ingredients, just measure and mix! I’ll be working on this piece.” Petal resumed her making of the sauce. 

Sans glanced at the recipe before starting to measure out each ingredient. “So… whatcha makin’ here, Petal?” he asked, throwing some salt into the bowl. 

“I’m making… oh, here, taste this first.” she dipped a spoon into the sauce she was working on and held it out to him. Sans bent to her level and tasted it. “Mmm!” His eyesockets opened wide with surprise. “It’s really good.” He licked his teeth quickly. “Yeah, sweet’eart I like that a lot, wow. Can I, uh..” He reached around her, to go and dip his phalange in the pot. 

“Ah, thank you, sweet! Yes, I’ve been working on it, adding some- hey wait!!” Petal reached out and grabbed his arm. “You can’t eat that yet! We need it for the rest of the dinner!”

“Aw, come on, doll, you can lemme have just a bit, cantcha?” Sans wrestled with her a bit, trying to slip his hand around to get at more of the food. 

“Hey!!” Petal gasped indignantly. “You get to eat some later, lazybones! We need that!” she was giggling though, and Sans was laughing. Sans slowly moved a hand towards the pot. Petal pushed it away. He tried again, with another hand. Once again, she pushed it aside. He sped up, hands snaking and weaving around the small barrier of her body, but they were quickly stopped by her even quicker movements. Their spat continued for a minute, Sans determined to taste more, and Petal just as determined to stop him. Finally, Sans stopped and squinted at his datemate. Petal squinted back, scrunching her nose up at him, shaking with repressed laughter. 

“Now, listen here.” Sans says, slowly. It would probably be threatening if his eyes weren’t so full of love. “What is it, Sans?” Petal asked, looking up at him innocently through her eyelashes. 

“Ya really ain’t gonna let me get at any more, huh?” 

“Nope!” 

“...”

“Well then… I guess I’ll just have to do THIS!” As he spoke, Sans moved forward, grabbed Petal around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry. 

“Sans!” She shrieked indignantly. Sans hummed contentedly as he proceeded to ignore her attempts to wriggle out of his hold, keeping her securely sat over his shoulder as he dipped his finger in the pot and went to leave the kitchen, before Petal’s sputter “At least turn the stove off first!”. Sans did just that, snuck a bit more and then carried a pouting Petal upside down to the couch, where he slung her off his shoulder and into his arms, keeping her safe as he crashed onto the cushions. Petal craned her neck to shoot a glare, with no real malice in it, up at his face. Sans had that grin on his face again, and she knew she was going to be stuck there for a while. 

“Ah well,” she thought, as she snuggled back against his chest. After all, it wasn’t the worst of situations to get caught in. She hummed softly as Sans pressed his teeth to the top of her head. 

“Love ya, doll”

“I love you too”


End file.
